


Has It Been That Long?

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Commitment, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Sweet, boys are adorable, suprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You weren’t able to pick between the three of them, each of you had a special connection, luckily you didn’t have to. On your anniversaries the boys decide to do something extra special for you.





	Has It Been That Long?

Being in a relationship with multiple partners never had seemed all that thrilling to you, it was just what worked and you had always just accepted it, sure sometimes it led to the occasional awkward conversation but mainly it just was what it was. When you had met the Winchester’s you had an immediate attraction to both of them, and you silently cursed when Cas had been thrown into the mix on top of everything. It wasn’t that you didn’t feel like you could give them all the attention they deserved, more it was that you weren’t sure how they would take a more mature conversation about what having a polyamorous relationship would look like. 

Turned out it was pretty simple, you did the only thing you could think of and sat the three of them down. Your eyes were drawn to their differences, each of them doing the unique things that separated them from each other. Castiel was holding the edge of his tie in his hand and studying it intently with his too blue eyes, Sam was smiling at you, his long brown hair falling into his eyes slightly, and Dean was slugging back his beer as soon as you put it down in front of him. You loved each of them so much you knew you had to be brave and talk to them about this. 

“Alright, um...I brought you all here tonight to,” you stopped midsentence as Dean held his hand up to silence you and noticed how all three men were suddenly staring at nothing but you. 

“We know,” Dean said confidently. 

You couldn’t help but laugh, you tipped your head back, unable to control yourself knowing there was no way in Hell that any of them could have guessed why they were here, but Sam’s words cut through your fit of laughter. 

“Your poly and you want to know if we want to have an open relationship,” Sam was still smiling but it was the knowing smirk that was far more often directed towards his older brother.

Your laughter immediately turned into a coughing fit as you started to choke a little on the realization that you were clearly way more transparent than you thought. 

“Well, uh, yeah that’s pretty much it,” you said as you tried to gauge how each of them felt about the situation. 

For a moment there was silence and you grew a little more uncertain with having them all together at the same time. Then Castiel stood and walked towards you. 

He wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned his head in close to your ear, “we’d love to date you.” 

It was as simple as that. Really, things didn’t change much between any of you, most of the time you all worked cases like the professionals you were and it would be hard for the average outsider to guess that anything romantic was going on at all. Still, you made time for each other, you had frequent date nights set up where they boys took turns taking you out to do various things, Dean would take you in Baby to go shoot pool at the bars, Sam would take you to foreign films that were artsy and subtitled, and Cas loved poofing you off into some random place, showing off with his angelic powers. 

It was funny, your unconventional relationship was probably the least interesting thing about your lives, after two years it was always more about the world ending battles than about who got to sleep in who’s bed for the night. Mainly your love for them was so innate it was like it just became woven into the fabric of how you went about your average day, you didn’t even have to think about it. 

So you just assumed that your anniversaries would go largely unnoticed by the boys. They were extremely thoughtful, it wasn’t like you thought they didn’t care, but you were all so busy trying to save the Earth from throwing itself off the nearest cliff you didn’t think there would really be time to think about anything else. You had woken up that morning and the boys seemed to vanish, you thought it was odd but you figured an urgent job must have come up. You decided to do what you could to make things easier for them when they got home. 

As you pushed open the garage door of the bunker from your latest supply run you couldn’t help but gasp at the sight in front of you. The lights were dimmer than normal, but it was hard to tell with the amount of ambient light coming from flickering candles on most of the free surfaces in front of you. You looked around for the boys but they seemed to be hiding somewhere. You continued walking around the hallways straining your ears for the slightest noise. 

“Sam, Dean, be quiet of she’ll hear you.” 

“Dude, don’t tell me to be quiet.”

“Seriously, Dean, of course, you are the one who is going to lead her to us.” 

The boys bickering behind the door was a dead giveaway. You tried your best not to laugh and let them at least think for another moment that you hadn’t discovered their location. You took a deep breath as you steadied your shaking hand to push open the door, your heart was already beating wildly in curiosity for what you were going to find. 

The lights of the room flicked on the minute you stepped into the library. Sam was the one manning the switch so he was the first one you wrapped your arms around. He spun you as he whispered, “Happy anniversary,” while the other boys yelled, “surprise!” From further into the room. 

When you finally let go of Sam, you rushed over to Cas and Dean and scooped them both together to wrap your arms around them. 

“Careful,” Dean said as he balanced a glass of champagne in his free hand, holding it above your head so he didn’t spill it as you gave him a rib crushing side hug. 

“What are you guys doing?” You asked you could feel the slight flush in your face that they would go to so much trouble just for you. 

Cas moved towards you, putting his hand softly on the side of your face and you let your arm fall away from Dean who gave you a quick kiss on the hand before stepping off to the side where Sam was standing smiling away. 

“We got together and planned something special, each of us wanted to do a big date for the night, so we decided it would be easier if we all chipped in and did it together,” he pressed a slow kiss into your lips, there was something about the way his slightly chapped lips scraped against yours that had you tangling your hands into his messy dark locks and deepening the kiss not caring much that the other boys were watching. You wanted to thank all of them and didn’t have enough of you to go around at the moment. 

“Ugh,” Dean said from a foot away, “my eyes Y/N,” but you could tell from his tone that he was only teasing. 

Still, you broke away from Cas giving him a peck on the cheek and sauntering over to Dean.

“Whatever Winchester,” you said as you pulled him towards you by the collar of his jacket, “You’re just jealous,” you pressed your lips against his hard and crushingly to prove your point. His mouth moved in perfect time with yours and as soon as you opened your mouth slightly to take a breath his tongue swiped inside to taste you. 

When you finally broke away he tipped you a quick wink, “you're right, I was jealous.” 

You couldn’t help but giggle, “so what are we doing in here?” You took a quick look around the room, you saw a little table set up with a bucket of wine beside it and more soft candlelight dancing on the white tablecloth casting little dark shadows on the fabric, and a big fancy domed platter sat in the middle. 

Dean handed you the glass of champagne he was holding, and you took a tiny sip to excited to really taste it only able to note the fizz of bubbles that filled your mouth mimicking how your insides currently felt. 

“Here,” Sam said as he motioned to the chair, pulling it away from the table.

“Sit down,” Cas said, not in a commanding way but more like a nervous request.

“Alright,” you didn’t know why but you hesitated slightly, suddenly you feeling very overwhelmed at the attention. 

You stared at your warped reflection in the silver serving platter in front of you, it distorted the nervous look on your face and had you wanting to focus your attention on anything else. You were stunned to see that Cas and Dean were kneeling on either side of you and Sam’s hand was positioned over the tray ready to lift the lid. 

“You ready,” Sam asked and you nodded a simple yes. 

As the lid lifted you saw that the tray didn’t contain a bite of food inside there was a small velvet box, the kind that was infamous for holding expensive jewelry. 

“What is this?” Your voice shook and you were scared you were going to start tearing up, you did you best to steady your nerves by taking slow even breaths but you couldn’t open the lid of the tiny box because you were shaking so hard. 

“We all wanted to get you something,” Cas said as he stood and grabbed the box out of your hand, clearly, able to see your struggle and as he pulled back the top you saw a ring. 

Really, it was more like three rings, they were all stacked on top of each other, each band slightly different but an obvious set together. The bottom ring was thin with a tiny delicate etching that reminded you of wings, in the center was a triangular diamond band, and the top one had a little saying you leaned forward and saw it said, family don’t end with blood. 

Cas handed the box across your lap to Dean who pulled the rings out and slipped it gently onto your shaking ring finger. 

“See we wanted to show you just how special you are to all of us, we picked it out together,” Dean said.

Your eyes were laser focused on the spot on your hand, then you really did start crying but they were happy tears. You stood and the three men rushed towards you all of wrapped up together so your limbs were no longer separate entities but it felt like all of you had melded into one being. You had never been so happy. 

“I love you guys so much,” you said quietly as your face was nuzzling the chest nearest to you. 

You felt them pressing kisses into the top of your head and the side of your face before they all responded at the same time. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
